


i'll keep you safe

by ifthebookdoesntsell



Category: The Prom (2020), The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: F/F, Firsts, Fluff, I Love You, Pre-Canon, This is so soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29490669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifthebookdoesntsell/pseuds/ifthebookdoesntsell
Summary: She pads over to the window, pulling it open before coming face to face with Emma’s brilliant smile.“Hey there, pretty lady,” Emma flirts, fitting herself through the window as soon as Alyssa steps back and gives her enough space.“You know, most people come through the front door,” the brunette teases.“Thought this would be more romantic.” Emma grins at her, simultaneously so goofy and also so attractive. She strides forward into Alyssa’s space, towering over her by a few inches, leaning down so there’s only the smallest breaths’ distance between them. “Isn’t it?”Alyssa smiles back at her, eyes alight. “I suppose,” she replies with a laugh. Her gaze flickers down to Emma’s lips. “Except you haven’t kissed me hello yet.”(Or, the one where they meet up after dark.)
Relationships: Alyssa Greene/Emma Nolan
Comments: 26
Kudos: 59





	i'll keep you safe

**Author's Note:**

> hey y'all! here's a little something that i wrote a couple days ago. it's some of the softest stuff i've ever written so be warned lmao. it takes place a little ways into their relationship. 
> 
> i hope that you enjoy!
> 
> (inspired/title from i'll keep you safe by sagun)

Alyssa tosses and turns. 

She just heard her mom leave for the train station so she can head to South Bend for her work trip— she’ll be there for a few days, and Alyssa can’t think of anything better than having the house to herself— and the house is, for once, comfortingly quiet. 

Usually, Alyssa can hear her mother creeping by her door, checking to make sure she’s studying or sleeping, but now, there’s none of that. 

Instead, there’s the peace of being awake after dark when the world seems to be on pause, of grabbing her phone and seeing a text from her girlfriend. 

**[Emma, 12:01am]:** _ she gone for sure?  _

Alyssa types back a one word confirmation, laughing when there’s suddenly a rustling in the tree beside her window and a knock on the glass. 

She pads over to it, pulling it open before coming face to face with Emma’s brilliant smile. 

“Hey there, pretty lady,” Emma flirts, fitting herself through the window as soon as Alyssa steps back and gives her enough space. 

“You know, most people come through the front door,” the brunette teases. 

“Thought this would be more romantic.” Emma grins at her, simultaneously so goofy and also so attractive. She strides forward into Alyssa’s space, towering over her by a few inches, leaning down so there’s only the smallest breaths’ distance between them. “Isn’t it?” 

Alyssa smiles back at her, eyes alight. “I suppose,” she replies with a laugh. Her gaze flickers down to Emma’s lips. “Except you haven’t kissed me hello yet.” 

“Sorry,” Emma apologizes, though she doesn’t sound remorseful at all. “I was caught up trying to be a gentleman, but I guess that’s not what I’m here for.” She practically sings the end. 

Alyssa flushes. “Shut up.” She pulls Emma close by the collar of her shirt. “Kiss me, Nolan. Or I can send you back where you came from.” 

Emma sighs in fake annoyance. “If I must.” 

Biting her lip around a smile, Alyssa nods. “You really must.” 

At that, Emma sweeps her up into her arms, holding her face in her hands. Alyssa giggles into it. 

Emma tastes of electricity, of sugar sweet love and mint gum. Emma’s breath passed into Alyssa’s lungs is tinged with safety, with care, and when they finally back up towards the bed, Alyssa finds herself wholly content in her room, in her house, in this space where she normally is anything but herself, for the first time in years. 

Emma lands on top of her carefully with a quiet  _ oof,  _ eyes now exploring hers. 

They’re nose to nose, hip to hip. 

Alyssa can’t help but smile up at her. 

“Hi,” she murmurs. 

“Hi,” Emma replies, just as soft, just as happy. She places a gentle kiss on Alyssa’s lips. “Has anybody ever told you you’re beautiful?” 

“Yes. My girlfriend tells me all the time,” Alyssa jokes, though a blush does spread down her cheeks. 

“Your girlfriend sounds smart,” Emma laughs in return, maneuvering them so that she can have half of the twin-bed and still face Alyssa. Her back is pressed to the wall, and it can’t be too comfortable, but for the moment, it doesn’t matter. 

“She is,” Alyssa assures. “She made the honor roll!” 

“Wow.” Emma raises an eyebrow at her. “Impressive.” She lifts her head so she can slot her arm underneath as a pillow. 

Alyssa nods, inching forward slightly until her legs are tangled with Emma’s and their breath is ghosting over each other’s lips. “I’d say so.” 

Emma smiles at her, then, so infinite and pretty in its brightness. She reaches forward with her free hand, rubbing over Alyssa’s cheek softly with her thumb before she grows adventurous and traces the perfect bow of her lips. She runs the rough pad over her top lip and then the bottom, seemingly trying to memorize every bit of its shape, detect any imperfections, though she finds none. 

Alyssa leans into the touch, blinking slowly as she grows relaxed under the touch. There’s an innocence to it, of them pressed against each other in this quiet moment of dark. Emma repeats the motion, and Alyssa feels butterflies in her stomach at the gentleness, at the reverence. 

Soft brown eyes look up into hazel ones as Alyssa suddenly can’t stop herself from quivering. Her heart is beating rough and heavy in her chest as Emma returns her gaze with an equal amount of curiosity, of love. 

“Stay the night.” Alyssa finally finds her voice despite her trembling, despite the dizziness that always takes place when Emma is close like this. 

“Are you sure?” Emma stills the movement of her thumb for a moment. 

Alyssa nods. “Stay.” She can barely breathe with Emma as near as she is. “We can watch the sunrise.” There’s an importance to this moment, though neither of them can quite place a finger on why. “Stay,” she murmurs once more. 

“Okay,” Emma agrees softly. A whisper of moonlight dances over her face, illuminating Alyssa’s reflection in her glasses for barely a moment. It makes Alyssa stutter. She can’t remember the last time she looked so soft, so clearly safe. 

“And talk to me?” Alyssa asks shyly. She nuzzles Emma’s hand, kissing the inside of her wrist. 

“About what?” Emma smiles at her, corners of her lips pulling up in that stupidly cute way that Alyssa always loves. 

“Anything,” Alyssa answers quietly. Her eyelids have begun to droop slightly, but she fights her sleepiness. She wants to hear something new. She could listen to Emma talk forever. “Tell me something about you that I don’t know yet.” 

Emma hums as if she’s stumped. “Something you don’t know?” 

Alyssa nods softly. 

Emma looks back at her, eyes moving over her face; they’re darker, more infinite than when she climbed through the window. There’s a new kind of sureness, of wisdom, about them. 

“I—“ Emma starts before she blushes. 

Alyssa lifts her head slightly. “You?” she prompts. 

“Something you don’t know,” Emma begins again, carefully saying each word. “Something that you don’t know is that I’m falling for you.” 

The words hang between them, full and real and wonderful. There’s a bravery about them, considering they’re beneath the roof of the very person, the very  _ idea,  _ that stops them from loving in the light, that forces them to take these stolen seconds of darkness and hold them close as if they’re all lovers are meant to have. 

Still, Alyssa finds comfort in the words, finds warmth. For just a moment, she forgets who she is in all of the best ways. 

All she sees, all she feels, is Emma. 

“You are?” Alyssa asks softly, suddenly breathless. Her cheek is still rested against Emma’s hand. Her voice is nervous in its hopefulness. “You’re falling for me?” 

“I am,” Emma says, more sure this time. It’s less of a confession, more like a prayer. “I’m falling for you.”

Alyssa smiles, barely able to contain her racing heart at this point. “I’m falling for you too.” 

Emma’s breath trips over itself at that. Alyssa hears it. She presses her lips to the inside of her girlfriend’s wrist again, delights in the pace of the pulse she feels beneath her mouth. 

Her movements feel the slightest bit heavy as happy relaxation spreads through her. 

_ Emma is falling for her.  _

She grins at her girlfriend, slightly dopey. 

“Go to sleep,” the blonde urges quietly, laughing a little. “You deserve it.” 

“Are you gonna sleep too?” Alyssa mumbles, eyes closing before she manages to snap them open again. 

“I will,” Emma promises. “I’ll just make sure you fall asleep first.” 

Alyssa allows a sleepy smile to rise on her face at that. If she weren’t slightly delirious from exhaustion or slightly dizzy from Emma’s admittance, she might be embarrassed by what falls off her tongue next, but she doesn’t care, not now. 

“You gonna watch me sleep?” she teases softly. “Keep me safe?” 

Her eyes finally close for real, and she begins to drift off, only barely hearing Emma’s reply before her dreams pull her towards slumber, warmth enveloping her in a way that it never does when she sleeps alone: 

“Always, Alyssa.” Emma kisses her forehead. “Always.” 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! what did you think? if you enjoyed, consider dropping me a comment/kudo to let me know. i love chatting with y'all. 
> 
> as always, i'm @ifthebookdoesntsell on tumblr if you ever have any thoughts on greenelan/gayness/anything else. 
> 
> be safe out there x


End file.
